Ginka
|weapons= |techniques= |abilities= |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=5 |final act=Yes |manga=416 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Daisuke Endo |english voice= |imagecat= Images of Ginka }} was one of the two conjoined brothers who fought for control of a single body with his conjoined twin brother, Kinka. History Manga For some time, he has been fighting his brother, Kinka, for control of their body which they share; as yōkai of their species are born with two heads, but the stronger head devours the weaker soon after birth, but so far, they have been unable to kill each other and only managed to wound one another. Somewhere along the line, he acquired an unknown weapon that blows flames and a shield. When Inuyasha and his friends came across the spot where the two brothers usually fight, Inuyasha tried to stop the fighting with his Kaze no Kizu, but the two escaped into the air and told Inuyasha and friends of their lifelong fighting. Before long, they began fighting again and the Saimyōshō appear (and Kanna told Mōryōmaru about the "power of their blood") and Kinka blows fire at the bugs (And possibly) tries to burn Ginka in the process. The two brothers start fighting again and the Saimyōshō are caught in the crossfire, Ginka and Kinka then return home and Inuyasha's gang goes to their lair to try to kill them while they slept. When the gang reach Ginka and Kinka's lair, they discovered Mōryōmaru and Kanna, who told Mōryōmaru that if he devoured the brothers, he would be bonded even more to his armor, when Mōryōmaru tried to kill the two while they slept, Inuyasha used the Kaze no Kizu to wake up Ginka and Kinka, and when they were awake, Inuyasha told them to escape. Inuyasha then turned to fight Mōryōmaru with his newly mastered Dragon Scaled Tessaiga and struck Mōryōmaru's right shoulder, in which Mōryōmaru was surprised that Inuyasha didn't get hit with a backlash of yōki. Mōryōmaru then pierced Ginka and Kinka's joined body, causing them to bleed and some blood landed on Mōryōmaru. The blood then caused Mōryōmaru's armor to harden and pushed back the Tessaiga, then, Mōryōmaru turned his attention toward Ginka and Kinka, who attacked him, but to no avail. He then tried to shoot them down with the Kongōsōha ability he stole from Inuyasha but Miroku used his Kazaana to try to suck up the diamond spears before they hit Ginka and Kinka. Soon the Saimyōshō appeared, which caused Miroku to withdraw his Kazaana, otherwise he'd be poisoned as Sango stated. Mōryōmaru also took notice and figured out that Naraku purposely helped Inuyasha strengthen the Tessaiga and sent Kanna to him, in hopes that Inuyasha and Mōryōmaru would take each other out. Miroku and Sango then warn the brothers that Mōryōmaru plans to devour them both, and Mōryōmaru prepares to use the Kongōsōha again, but Inuyasha uses his own first. The spears prove ineffective against his armored body, but the spears manage to pierce the wings, sending Mōryōmaru falling. But as he's falling, his tendrils grab Ginka and Kinka and as they hit the ground, Ginka and Kinka reveal a new ability, in which they cover themselves in their respected element (fire for Kinka and lightning for Ginka) whenever touched directly. This ability damages Mōryōmaru from the inside and threatened to kill the Infant. Mōryōmaru then released Ginka but didn't release Kinka, as soon as Ginka was freed, he attacked his brother and Mōryōmaru stabbed Ginka from the back with his Kongōsōha arm, killing the demon of lightning. Mōryōmaru was then going to devour them, but Inuyasha saw that Kinka was still alive (just barely), and he tried to save them both. Mōryōmaru then grabbed Ginka's lifeless body and Kinka was finally separated from his dead brother, who was then devoured by Mōryōmaru. And Mōryōmaru even stated that it was their decision. Kinka, weakened, stated that Mōryōmaru was right and that he would do the very same if Mōryōmaru released him instead of Ginka, saying that they were born like that. Anime In Episode 5 of InuYasha: The Final Act, Ginka and his brother played a somewhat similar role as they did in the manga. Kinka and his brother battle in the sky, missing each other's blow as Mōryōmaru watches and being told by the Infant that a strong power binds them and by obtaining that power would strengthen the link between him and his shell and to consume them as Mōryōmaru flies toward them. Once he's close enough, he shoots at their base causing them to bleed, which got their attention and their blood landed on Mōryōmaru which healed the crack on his shell (Which were inflicted by Sesshōmaru in Episode 2) which surprised and amused Mōryōmaru as he drew near when both brothers shot the fire and lighting at him. They missed and he appeared behind them and grabbed them with his tendrils, once he got them, they use the powers to burn and shock Mōryōmaru, which surprised him. As both plan to damage Mōryōmaru from the inside, then all three of them started to fall as Byakuya watches. Once they hit ground, Mōryōmaru's tendrils release Ginka but didn't release Kinka, as soon as Ginka was freed, he attacked his brother and Mōryōmaru stabbed Ginka from the back with his Kongōsōha arm, killing the demon of lightning and devoured him (Though Mōryōmaru devouring Ginka wasn't seen). Kinka, whose barley alive, saw his trick and try to attack him, then Mōryōmaru shot his Diamond Spears at him, killing him as well, which also allowed Mōryōmaru to consume Kinka, which made him stronger and allowed his Kongōsōha spears to be combined with powers of fire and lightning, much like how Inuyasha's Kongōsōha is also powered by his Kaze no Kizu. Powers & Abilities Ginka has shown to have an ability over lightning, in contrast to his brother, who has control of fire. Weapons Ginka is shown to wield a large, hand-held rod with five prongs, like a five-pronged , (A Buddhist symbol that represents both a lightningbolt & a diamond). It is never verified whenever the Vajra was the source of Ginka's power of lightning, an enhancer, or merely a channel for it; but since his brother Kinka is shown as able to cover his body in fire when touched directly, causing whomever touches him to be burned, it may just likely serve as an enhancer or channel. Trivia *Ginka and Kinka may be based on the Japanese twin sisters Kin Narita and Gin Kanie, who were known as . They were born on August 1, 1892 in Nagoya, Japan. Both of them celebrated their 107th birthdays in 1999 before Kin passed away at age 107 years on January 23, 2000. Gin celebrated her 108th birthday in August, 2000 and died peacefully in her sleep on February 28, 2001 at the age of 108 years. They are the only twins to ever each live to be at least 107 years old. Media appearances *Chapter 417 *Chapter 418 *Chapter 419 *Chapter 420 *Chapter 421 *Chapter 422 Anime *Episode 5 (FA) }} References de:Ginka es:Ginka ms:Ginka zh:银祸 Category:Deceased Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Yōkai